To Capture Emotion
by Night Foliage
Summary: When you look into a camera, what do you see? When you look through a camera, how do you feel? The photographers life was hard at times, but Fai D. Flourite already had his best and worst memories as one. FaiYuuko multichapter
1. Prolouge

**To Capture Emotion**

**Prolouge**

Disclaimer: I don't anything.

Author Note: Yah, I'm really getting into writting this pairing for some reason, so I'll just continue with a new AU series.

Pairing: Fai / Yuuko

Summary: When you look into a camera, what do you think? When you look through a camera, how do you feel? The photographers life was hard at ties, but Fai D.Flourite already had his best and worst memories with it. Fai/Yuuko

* * *

_Tip your head slightly forward._

_Like this? _

_Softly bring his chin downwards, the man allowed his jet black hair to fall forward, draping onto his arm like a curtain of satin. Watching the amused expression of the figure across from him, he smirked and lowered his eyelids giving an alluring look to the other._

_Perfect._

_--Click--_

"Oh my god, he's so handsome."

"I know, sometimes I wonder why he doesn't model himself."

"Yeah, but he's so talented with the camera. It's no wonder why he's one of the best. mean, he scouts the best models and has the best images."

"Yeah..."

Glass doors seperated the two chattering girls from their idol, even though they did nothing to hinder the sound from the other side. The man had sunset blonde hair, which fell into his eyes as he stared into the picture he was holding. _This one's a failure. She exaggerates her facial expressions too much, and has no sense of emotion. _Putting the picture down of one of the models from the agency, he stared at the ceiling resting his head on the back of the chair. _There are so many people with potential here, but they can't use it at all._

Fai D. Flourite was tired. He had wanted something new and refreshing for his career. America had a lot of new people that were ripe for picking, but they just hadn't had the desire some of the past models he had worked with. _Not like him..._

Shaking his head, he spread the photos of wannabe models on his desk. He originally lived in the US, where his father was born, but his mother had been Japanese. They both had already died, when he was 18 and all that was left were memories...

He was unknown, and living alone with only his friend Chi for help. But one thing made him stand out. It was his skill with the camera. Fai had already made himself known in high school, and with his parents gone, schools clamoured to get his attention. But instead of taking to a school, he started off in his job as a photographer already making a name for himself at a young age. Currently, at age 23 he is one of the best and most experienced photographers of his age. A true genius.

Sometimes, he wondered if it was a gift to have his parents died. They surely would have told him to go to school and work for a successful future. Yet in some ways he knew he should thank them for what they did for him all those years.

So here he was in Japan, back where his mother was born. Fai as inspired, by his mothers pictures to come to Japan. Her warm brown, shining eyes were always a welcoming sight, even if it was just on a piece of lamenated paper. But he knew this was all an excuse to get away from the memories his place in the US had. They were too much too handle, and Fai knew he was just running away.

"I guess it's time to start over again." Unconsciencly, he carresed the handle of the drawer on his desk. "All over again..." He grasped the handle, before abruptly pulling away from the desk to go out. Fai would have to go once again to find someone who was truly talented in the art of seducing the camera.

* * *

Well this is just the start. I know it's frustrating not to have like the characters come up yet, but they will! Very soon in fact! 


	2. Wild

**To Capture Emotion**

**Chapter 1**

**Wild**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author Note: Well, I kind of don't know this will turn out, but hopefully I can keep on continuing it.

* * *

_Really, this makes everything to easy. _Although Fai didn't particularly enjoy attracting so much attention from others (especially women) he admitted it got the job done easily. "Well, I'll see you ladies later, nah?" Giving a charming smile, that the girls swore gave off sparkles in the sun, he left. Fai could still hear there excited cries in the background, as he left the group of girls.

_Not an ounce of talent or brains in them. _Sighing, Fai scouted around for any spark, any shine, any ray of hope, as to who could be his next creation... _Where am I?_ Looking around he realized that his thinking had brought him off of the main street and into the back alley ways of the city.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing here in these areas?"

"Eh?" Turning around he saw a shady looking man holding a rather shady looking knife in the shady part of the building, which was currently in the shadiest part of the town. _I wonder what he wants? _Fai mused.

The man had walked up to him, during his musing and pointed the knife directly at his neck. Softly cutting at his neck, he left a thin line of blood, marring the flawless skin Fai had. Taking the knife and licking it he continued "Well, I'm just going to have to teach you that living in this part of the town is harder than you think." _Licking the knife, how cliché, but a very good idea for the wild type of persona._

"I'm sure you will." Continuing to smile, he dodged the incoming blow at his head. The man growled in frustration and held the dagger tighter and thrust the blunt side at Fai's head. Swaying back, the knife met nothing but air. By this time the man was extremely mad and took a wild swing at the fair-haired individual. Crouching into tiger stance, the swing was once again dodged. Fai flipped backwards into the opening of the alley way, where the light shined against his back.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"Well that's what you get for holding the blade instead of the handle."

Dark streams of blood started to run down the man's arm as he clutched his hand in agony. Sweat poured down from his face, as he groaned in agony. He tried to pry his eyes open, to only meet the sight of his sliced off digits, sitting in a pool of blood.

_Hmmmm. Maybe I went too far. _He turned around and walked out of the alley but not before saying, "That wasn't too bad."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Those, moves... Obviously, you aren't any run of the mill blondie, are ya?" Fai tilted his head back to stare at the person in back of him. _I didn't even know he was there. _Fai mused. Coming out of the shadows of the alley was a tall dark haired figure, dressed in all black. His back was slightly hunched and his head tipped down in the sunlight, although his movements were smooth. Bringing his head up to look at the man in front of him, he wore a smirk in a predatorial way. The black outfit he wore did nothing to hide the tanned muscles on his body. _This man isn't normal. His whole body language is one of a hunter. _Fai turned around to face the other.

"Is there something you need?" Fai asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to see what kind of man could do _that_." Pointing back, there lay the man that had attacked Fai, shaking on the ground of the hard cement. Shrugging, he continued on, "I would say good job, but it doesn't seem you did that on purpose, so I'll let that go."

"Let it go? Are you sure you don't need something from me?" Fai smiled softly at the man. _He's rather interesting, this person._

"Che. Normally, I would kick a person's face in for saying stuff like that, but I'll go easy on you. You seem like a person that would be missed, if you were to disappear. Unfortunately my manager wouldn't like it, if I would start getting into fights again, but I need a challenge. It's too bad that it wasn't someone unknown. We could have had a good fight." With that, he turned around to go back into the shadows.

_I wonder..._

--------------------------------------------------------

SEARCH:

SEARCH: champion, fighting

SEARCH RESULTS: 9,020,000

champion, fighting, famous

SEARCH RESULTS: 1,940,000

SEARCH: champion, fighting, famous, black

SEARCH RESULTS: 1,300,000

SEARCH: champion, fighting, famous, black, trouble

SEARCH REASULTS: 718,000

SEARCH: champion, fighting, famous, black, trouble, injury

SEARCH RESULTS: 177,000

SEARCH: champion, fighting, famous, black, trouble, injury, problems, manager, hostile

SEARCH RESULTS: 1,720

SEARCH: champion, fighting, famous, black, trouble, injury, problems, manager, hostile, predator, hunter, hospital, strong

SEARCH RESULTS: 51

**Hostile Champion**?

A look on this year's current winner of the kendo tournament... Has been **champion** for more than 15 years... Given **injury** to many... **famous manager**... "Almost like a **hunter**...

New **Champion** Has Arrived!

Amazing! **Champion** at such a young age... A natural **fighter**... Wonderous!

Kendo **Champion** Puts Opponents in the **Hospital**

Ruthless... Amazing **strength**... A new era to kendo...

_Well, it looks like I've found you Kurogane Hayami._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed in casual clothing and pitch black sunglasses, Fai walked up to the front of the office building, but stopped just before the entrance. _Daidouji Corporation, well no wonder his manager doesn't want him to get in trouble. This is one of the largest on-scale corporations, in the world. But, you can tell why they chose Kurogane-san. He has so much potential in kendo, although he does go overboard. A lot of the matches he's been in all landed the other opponent in the hospital. I'll have to be careful, when I'm here. _

Walking into the building, Fai walked up the front desk, "Hi, could you please tell me if Hayami-san is available right now?" _According to the schedule, he should be discussing payment with his manager for the spring right now. I can get in afterwards when he's done._

"I'm sorry, but Hayami-san is not in today."

"Huh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, this time, I'll be sure to find him._

Looking around the dark alley, Fai decided that just looking in was not going to let him find Kurogane. Taking a step... "Oof," Fai collided with something in the ground. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he saw mounds of corpses - wait, one just groaned so, a large pile of _unconscious_ people on the ground. _At least I know he was here recently._

Carefully walking through the graveyard, of the not-yet-dead he wound through several alleys, all of them filled with defeated opponents. _Just how many people has Kurogane fought today?_ Passing by smaller alleys and the main road, the pathway of the fallen seemed endless. But soon it came to a stop... Into another main road. _So the bodies weren't fresh, or he works fast._

----------------------------------------

_Where am I now?_

-------------------------------------------

"Kurogane-san, you seem frustrated these days, and it can't be the fact that Tomoyo-san isn't letting you fight as much, is it?"

"Shut it brat, you don't what you're talking about."

"Well, you've been sparring against me, harder these days, so I just assumed..."

"Don't assume anything kid, I admit, I met this guy who didn't look to bad in battle, but I couldn't fight him."

"Why Kurogane-san? Normally you would just challenge them anyway."

BAM

"Syoaran-kun! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sakura-hime, I was expecting that anyway."

"That's just a title Syaoran-kun, you don't have to call me that."

"But it fits you so well. You look like a princess in you ceremonial outfits..."

--Blush--

--Blush--

"Damn brats, I don't see why I had to baby sit."

--------------------------------------------

"You kids enjoy your stay here, I'm going out for a walk." Kurogane couldn't stand the fluffiness flying around him and decided to leave before he went crazy. Sometimes he felt like a buffer between the two for all they talked about. Getting out of his seat, he left the cafe they were eating at.

The door chimed as he went out and started toward the alley way he came from. _I wonder if he will ever come again, Fai D. Fluorite. _After meeting such a rare guy like him, he had to find out who he was. It wasn't that hard to find out, being the pretty-boy he was, although it was hard to find out what he really did after sorting through the fan clubs he had. But a photographer? Who would've known. He could see his all-too shiny blond hair now...

"Kurogane-san?"

* * *

And now I've introduced all the characters into the story! And if you couldn't tell during the dialogue, then I feel very sorry for you. 


	3. Introductions

**To Capture Emotion**

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions**

Disclaimer: I don't own it. It all belongs to CLAMP.

----------------------------------------------

"Kurogane-san?"

"Ah?" Turning around, Kurogane saw a flash of blonde, before seeing a figure dressed in black. _Stupid your blonde hair gives you away._ "Oh it's you."

"How convenient, I was thinking about speaking to you." Fai smiled pleasantly at him.

"About what Fai?" Crossing his arms, Kurogane glared at the photographer.

Startled, Fai did not expect him to know his name. "So you know my name?"

"Your American hide is rather popular here in Japan, but I think I should be the one asking how you know me." Tipping his head back, he watched Fai for any suspicious movements.

_He's good._ Fai thought. "My finding your name is strange? It's rather obvious I think. You've been famous recently for you recent tournament here in Japan."

"That would be good..." _I know._ Fai thought. "...If it were true." _Huh?_ "I haven't been in any tournaments lately, and you didn't seem to know me from that last encounter. My last battle was around four months ago, long before you came to Japan.

"Ah...You got me!" Putting his hand behind his had, Fai laughed good-naturedly. "Well, we haven't had proper introductions yet. I'm Fai D. Fluorite and I would like to chat with you for a moment." Taking his right hand, put it out for a hand shake.

Ignoring the friendly gesture, Kurogane spoke. "If you want to talk, then talk."

------------------------------------------

"Syaoran-kun, who do you think is talking to Kurogane-san right now?" Looking out the window, she saw the tall dark man, speaking to an unfamiliar face.

"I don't know Hime, but the situation doesn't look very good. Kurogane-san has been rather frustrated lately and, if that man happens to get on his nerves then..." Looking at her, he silently asked if he could leave.

"You better go help then."

"Then please excuse me." Pulling out of his chair, Syaoran started to make his way to the exit of the cafe.

"Syaoran-kun, wait for me." Stopping and looking back he saw, Sakura getting out of her seat too. His face must have shown his concern, because she said, "Don't worry. I'm just going to watch from the sidelines."

"Okay."

-------------------------------------

"So, do you want to go at it? Or are you going to actually stop staring, or thinking, or trying to hide?" Kurogane kept on watching Fai waiting for the moment to start.

"Well, I'd love to talk, but the atmosphere is a bit..." Looking back at the shady alley, he motioned to the shops to talk.

"Huh? So you just want to talk? How boring." Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurogane started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Fai asked.

Barely turning his head, Kurogane replied. "Away. This isn't going anywhere."

"Kurogane-san!" It was Syaoran, jogging up to Kurogane. "You completely forgot why we're here, didn't you?" Acknowledging the blonde stranger, he bowed. "Ah, sorry. I'm Li Syaoran, it's nice to meet you Fai-san."

Tilting his head, Fai couldn't help but wonder. "Hmmmm, you already know my name?"

Sweat-dropping Syaoran couldn't help but get nervous, "Ah! Uh, sorry, but you are just so well known in Japan, so I couldn't help but know your name..."

"It's okay Syaoran, Fai is fine." Smiling, Fai couldn't help, but notice someone else standing at the side. "And who could this cute girl be?"

Sakura blushed, while Syaoran sputtered in the background "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, it's nice to meet you Fai-san." She bowed politely.

Realizing Fai had just walked up to her, she stood up straight wondering what he wanted. Taking one of her hands in his, he elegantly bowed before brushing his lips on her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-chan." As Sakura blushed again, the two in the background couldn't help, but stare.

"Gah!" Syaoran could feel his heart giving away at the sight.

Seeing the kid waver, Kurogane hit him on top of the head. "He's just trying to make you jealous brat."

------------------------------------

Unnoticed by the group, another person made their way to the odd looking scene. _I wish I brought my camera with me!_

----------------------------------

Kurogane scowled, his day wasn't looking very well. First he had to come to this meeting without knowing what it was for. Second, a bunch of weak ass scum, came up to him in the alley thinking they could be a challenge to him. Third, he had to watch over the lovely couple, while they denied their feelings for each other. His day seemed better, when he met blondie, but it turns out he was to busy to fight because he wanted to fraternize with women. Watching over the three, Kurogane couldn't help but wonder, what was going to happen next.

The soft sound of fabric brought his attention elsewhere, "Tomoyo..."

At the sound of Kurogane's voice, they all looked over to where all his attention was focused.

"Hi everyone! I was wondering where you went!" Tomoyo walked up to them in one of her custom made dresses, while Sakura went over to greet her.

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan. We should have called you, to tell we weren't in the cafe anymore."

Clasping Sakura's hands she replied "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, it wasn't very far a walk." They both giggled.

Looking around, Kurogane noticed the lack of women dressed in black around Tomoyo. "Oy, Tomoyo, where are all your bodyguards?"

"I told them that I didn't need them around. I do have a national kendo champion here," She looked at Kurogane, "as well as the future one." At this she looked at Syaoran.

Scratching at an invisible itch at the back of his head, Syaoran couldn't help but be embarrassed. "I'm still in training. I have a long way to go."

Interjecting Kurogane added in, "That's right. He still needs to learn a lot. And if you remember, kendo involves a sword and I'm not allowed to carry one outside of fights."

"I trust you Kurogane-san." Tomoyo smiled at him. "Shall we head inside a cafe to talk?" Tomoyo looked meaningfully at Fai.

--------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is everyone meeting everyone and intros. Rather boring yes, but I needed a transition. Things will get better though! Read and review!


	4. There Be Dragons

**To Capture Emotion**

**Chapter 3**

**There Be Dragons**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah.

* * *

"Ah, so you must be the famous Fai-san that everyone in Japan is talking about. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, current heir to Daidouji Corporations." The group was all gathered in a table at the same cafe as before. Sakura sat in the very inside, next to Tomoyo and Kurogane on the outside. On the other side of the table was Syaoran on the inside and Fai on the outside.

"Ma, I'm not really that famous, just someone new to the Japanese world, that's all." Fai replied humbly.

"Well, I hear that you're looking for new models? Is that right Fai-san?" Tomoyo leaned in looking interested at what he had to say.

"Yes, I needed some inspiration and I couldn't help but take this chance to visit my mother's home country. It was the perfect chance, although I admit there hasn't been anyone that has caught my attention." He tilted his head as if in thought.

"So, what does that have to coming to Kurogane-san at the company?" Tomoyo replied, while Fai looked surprised that she knew.

He composed himself, while saying "I happened to meet Kurogane-san one day, and thought he had talent. The raw edition he shows and the wild edge he has, is perfect to catch other's people attention as a starter for my career here."

"Hey, don't you guys talk, as if I'm not here." Kurogane crossed his arms on the table, growing frustrated at the conversation. "I'll never agree to this sort of thing."

Tomoyo put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Kurogane-san, but right now you can't compete in any tournaments. Signing Fai-san into Daidouji Corporations would be beneficial for the company. We could use someone of his talent on the team."

Pausing, he slumped into the back his seat, "I still don't agree with this."

Smiling, Tomoyo just said "Listen for now."

Kurogane looked away. "Che."

Tomoyo looked back at Fai once he started to speak again. "I'm so glad, I met Kurogane-san. I've found people with so much potential to be models. Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, and even you Tomoyo-san could be a model."

"That's a rather bold statement Fai-san, but we'll see what the result will be."

---------------------------------

"I wonder when Kurogane-san is coming out?" Syaoran asked. It had been around two weeks since Fai came to a temporary contract with the company. He specifically asked for an outfit for Kurogane to try out, and Tomoyo was all to happy to make one for him.

"I want to see what outfit Fai-san had planned for him." Sakura wondered about what he would look like.

They were interrupted out of their thoughts when they heard a familiar voice ring out in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"Mah, just calm down, this is all part of the ambience."

"How.The.Hell.Can.I.Calm.Down.With.This.Shit.ON!"

"it's all part of the image you have Kuropuu!"

"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Both Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped. This was becoming routine between the group. "I guess we'll find out..."

----------------------------------

Opening the door, the two found themselves with a sight only one word that could describe it: Wild.

Kurogane's back was turned towards them, but they could clearly see why Fai chose the outfit. It was perfect for the swordsman often known as the Dragon.

He wore a black cloak that went down the length of his body, the black shrouding a crimson dragon. Its head curled slightly at the neck, mouth open in a roar, as a pitch black hole served as its dark eyes. The body ran down the cloak, with magnificent wings coming out of its back, red spikes running down its body before smoothing out at the tail. On his right bicep was an outline of a black dragon in red, while the sleeves seemed to pool out ending with dark red cuffs and leather gloves. His shoulder blades had a strip of red, dark coal black chains sewed into the junction of the shoulders and arms looping to the front of the jacket. The dark red continued on the edge of the high collar outlining the jacket with red, as though running with blood. He titled his head to stare at the newcomers at the doorway, face in a scowl, and deep red sunglasses adorning his face.

"Tell me what you want, before I kill all of you."

Yes, Kurogane was currently the epitome of all dragons.

* * *

Well, I needed an idea for Kurogane's outfit so I chose the outfit he wears in the December month of the Tsubasa calendar. Check it out if you can, and read and review! 


	5. The Princess and Her Protector

**To Capture Emotion**

**Chapter 4**

**The Princess and Her Protector**

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own that and I don't own this.

* * *

"I'll say it again. If you don't tell me what the hell you want, I will make sure your death is long and painful." Kurogane's eyes narrowed behind the red spectacles, seeing Syaoran as the boy tried to come up with a coherent sentence and still live.

"Ah, well...um, you see, I was just, uh, worried! You know with the yelling..." Syaoran braced himself for an attack that might come any second.

"You know damn well why I'm yelling, I wasn't happy to be a model, but now I actually have to do it! If I don't fight someone then I'l..." Everyone in the vicinity, besides Fai, backed away from The Dragon. It was all too known that he may attack anyone, and that means **anyone **and **everyone**. The tension rose, as you could see his hands tensing and his knuckles popping from stress.

"So, how does he look?" The thick silence was shattered as Tomoyo stepped into the room to see Kurogane in his outfit.

Turning to meet her Kurogane started to protest, "Tomoyo, why do I have to dress up like a freak! You know I don't like doing this type of stuff."

"But I think you look good in Kurogane-san. You don't like the outfit I ordered?" Looking at his face, her lips tilted downward in a slight frown.

Scowling he couldn't help, but feel a little bit bad "Well, it's okay, at least it's not pink or anything..."

"Then let's get on with the photo shoot!"

--------------------------------------

"Now the glaring and scowling is good for some pictures, but I need you to start with more movement! Go ahead and pose to your hearts desire!" The cameraman enthusiastically said to the model, but to no avail. He wasn't moving.

"No way am I doing this, standing around all by myself." Kurogane glared at the camera.

Picking his head up for the camer, replied. "I never planed you to anyway."

"Huh?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE SO CUTE SAKURA-CHAN!"

---------------------------------

"What's going on here?" Kurogane pushed the door of the dressing room open only to see a figure captured in white, soft folds of silk and robe delicately draping over the person's body. It wasn't that much of a surprise that Sakura was dressed up.

She wore a pure snow white dress with no sleeves, tightening at the bosom and waist before layers of white caressed her legs. The white layering stopped at her knees in the front, showing delicate limbs wrapped in sheer white pantyhose, but the in the back, layers flowed down onto the floor. On her shoulders was a large woolen cape its edges covered in a white almost snow like fluff. One side draped over her right shoulder, but on the left it was tossed back to reveal long elegant gloves of velvet covering her arms. The two sides of the cape bound together, by a blood red ribbon ending in a bow on her left side. Despite the ethereal looking white of the outfit, the fringes of the dress was lined with night black thread, and the collar to the cape the same black, spiked up to perfection. Wrapped around her frail neck was a black choker, the symbol of the dragon curling down her neck, the tail ending at the beginnings of the dress. On her head rested a spiked crown of black onyx and red rubies. It was a majestic and breathtaking sight, yet it was a foretelling a time of death.

"Kurogane-san..." The voice caught his attention, as his eyes ripped away at the sight Sakura had made only to see Syaoran in an outfit too.

The first thing that caught his attention was the pure white pants he wore, loose fitting ones made for battle. His top gave the same arua, a dark- grayish no sleeve shirt covered his chest, showing the developed muscles on his arms. The shirt by no means covered the muscles of his chest, developed from hours upon hours of training. A smaller pine green dragon similar to Kurogane's, decorated the back and front of his chest, although it was thinner than its counterpart. The high collar of his shirt came up to the middle of his neck, but before it stopped it was laid out with white strips of red decorated his shoulders before hooking a chain to the red arm bands at his biceps. The fingerless gloves he wore had thick red protectors at the wrist that were quite efficient in blocking blows in fights. He was a soldier and the protector of the princess in white.

"Awwwww, I couldn't help myself. I know that you wanted to do Kurogane-san first, but I just couldn't help myself to changing Sakura-chan and Syaran-kun into their outfits too!" Tomoyo clasped her hands in front of her face, blushing at the sight in front of her.

Without turning his head to Fai, Kurogane said his thoughts out loud about the situation. "...You planned this from the start didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Damn you."

* * *

Now I've added Sakura's and Syaoran's outfit into the mix! What will be the results of the following photo shoot of all three characters? That is something I have planned for the next chapter. And where does Yuuko come into this? She'll come into the story soon enough. It would come sooner, if I make my chapters longer, but I'll only do that once I start getting more reviews. Please, read and review! 


	6. A Deadly World

**To Capture Emotion**

**Chapter 5**

**A Deadly World**

Disclaimer: I don't own these things, I own nothing...

* * *

"So we're back to this problem again..." 

"I'm not posing."

Again, the only two people that seemed to be in the room were Kurogane and Fai. All others were either being ignored, or doing their best to shy away from the fierce scowl on Kurogane's face. Kurogane glanced at the exit.

Freeze.

A person that was trying to escape was unfortunately caught in his meaningless glance. Despite that, the person froze and was practically stuck in its position at the doorway. The person could feel his brain shutting off slowly. _I have a wife and kids, what will they do without me..._ And that was all he thought before his brain officially stopped.

The person was stuck on the door, in shock at the intense look Kurogane had. All the people crowded around the door, trying to see if they could move the man away from the doorway. It was one of the exits in the studio, for the people that didn't want to move to the other side of where Kurogane was standing.

Freeze.

Kurogane had glanced at the other exit to see, if that way of escape was better. Anything was better than staying in the room having pictures taken of him. But, he had caught another unfortunate soul in his gaze. This woman was one of the ones trying to get out, before Kurogane killed them all. Her frozen body had blocked another means of escape.

"And why the hell is it so noisy in here!"

Ice Age.

All the people froze in the room. A person that was halfway out the window toppled through but landed safely in the week's garbage before sneaking away silently with his life. They all immediately turned to their only source of hope.

_A Review to Surviving a Work Day with Hayami Kurogane: _

_1. Do not get him mad_

_2. Do not get him frustrated._

_3. Do not get him angry._

_4. Do not get him angry._

_5. Do not get him angry._

_6. Do not get him angry._

_7. Do not get him angry._

_(Note - In case this does not work try our simple three way system of getting through)_

_A. Do not move._

_B. Do not make any noise._

_C. Do not get his attention at ALL costs._

_We hope you have enjoyed this safe guide to how to Survive a Work Day with Hayami Kurogane You have enjoyed this instructional review book, please purchase the others which include 356 Ways to Prepare Tapioca, or How to Know if Your Child is Lying. Thank you and please have a pleasant afternoon._

All the employees stopped and held their breath.

------------------------------------

Kurogane had stalked off into the dressing room, the only place where nobody was there, but Tomoyo followed. Slamming the door to the dressing room, Kurogane plopped into the nearest chair and tilted his head back to the ceiling. Sighing, he couldn't help but think of t what he was doing... _This is pointless. Didn't I say I wanted to be the strongest fighter? Now look, I'm posing for the camera. Why do I do this? _He knew the answer to that question, even if he had asked it over and over again.

Kurogane did not enjoy his position in life, but he admitted that it was much better than his older one. _How many years has it been?_ Closing his eyes he remembered the images from years ago. The puddles of blood on the ground, the swirling mist in the sky, and the person across from him... _I'm not ever going to think about that. Instead, I'll plan that person's demise slowly for putting me through that hell._ _I'll do it... _But Kurogane was put out of his thoughts as a soft, delicate hand was placed on his own. Looking at it's owner he couldn't help, but give a questioning glace at the person. Tomoyo just smiled at him and said, "Shall we head back?"

"Soon." _Soon._

* * *

Would you count that as Kurogane and Tomoyo foreshadowing? Just what is that mysterious even is Kurogane talking about? And the person? I bet some of you are wondering what pairing fic is this. A reminder that it's still Fai and Yuuko pairing. If I'm writing up to small of chapters, then review! Once I get more reviews I'll start writing the chapters longer, and that will get to the pairing faster. Please read and review! 


	7. Through These Eyes

**To Capture Emotion**

**Chapter 6**

**Through These Eyes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fai, Sakura, Syaron, Kurogane, Yuuko, Tomoyo... I don't own any of it.

* * *

Staring at the door, Fai decided to le the two have their moment of peace together. Facing the other two models, he clapped his hands together to got their attention. "We should get started... Hm, I'm guessing you two have never done this sort of thing before." 

"Actually, I have Fai-san," Sakura said, "But I'm afraid Syaoran-kun..."

"Well we can always learn and it's very good that you have some experience with this Sakura-chan. We can start with some basic things. No intricate poses, and we'll keep the lighting as it is. Well, we have to anyway, everyone's still in shock from the thought of Kurogane being angry."

-------------------------

It was awkward at first for the two, getting use to the modeling. The first pictures were just close ups of their faces with just a slight tilt of the camera. It created a better angle for the pictures.

Click.

A blushing Sakura who still smiled at the camera.

Click.

A blushing Sakura and Syaoran, who was being dragged into the picture.

Click.

The two laughing at their embarrassment.

----------------------------

After a while, Sakura and Syaoran started to pose for the camera instead of showing the shy smiles and unsure grins. They ignored the camera and acted as themselves.

Click.

A chatting Sakura and laughing Syaoran showed in the picture.

Click.

A casual Syaoran leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, head tilted up to stare at the camera.

Click.

Then there was Sakura sitting in a tall black chair, her legs crossed delicately, and hands folded gracefully. Her head tilted downward to smile at the camera.

Click.

Sakura was facing the other way to face Syaoran who walked into the picture. Syaoran was standing, leaning onto the chair to smile at Sakura.

---------------------------------------

_They really are lovers._ Fai took as many pictures as he could, the black box he held in his hands preserving their memories.

-------------------------------

After a while Fai decided it was time to get into the more serious part of modeling. He wouldn't tell them that just yet, it would give them more confidence to think they were doing perfectly for now.

"Okay! Let's take a break shall we? I need to change the film in the camera, it's already used up on the cute pictures I took of you two!" Fai watched, as they talked to themselves about the new experience, but soon turned away to get a roll of film.

"That was fun, wasn't it Syaoran-kun?"

"I agree, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

_They are so cute with each other._ Fai kept on watching the teens interact before noticing the sound of an opening door. Looking back, he saw Tomoyo and Kurogane step out of the dressing room.

"You two sure took a long time." Fai said to them.

"Not long enough, if you're still going to take pictures." Kurogane grumbled back.

Sensing his displeasure Tomoyo turned to Kurogane to say, "Don't be like that, I custom designed to outfits you had. You don't want to see all my work go to waste do you?" She smiled brightly at Kurogane who just grunted in response.

Fai grinned at the girl who had the most control over the Dragon. It was interesting to watch their relationship takes its ups and downs. _They seem rather close. I wonder what they really mean to each other. Is it love? Or companionship? It doesn't quite seem like love. But to say that it's companionship... There must be an interesting past to this relationship, if all there is, is companioship. _Fai broke his train of thought, when he finished reloading the new film. He declared that they should start.

"Now to the main event!"

----------------------------------

"Okay, now all of you hold still while I'll take the picture." Fai had done it again. He had first built the confidence Sakura and Syaoran needed to model, second he had made Kurogane calm down enough to take a picture, third he fixed the lights to get the greatest effect, and what was the result? A great picture.

It was great, but that in its self was the problem.

The picture was great, but not perfect.

While looking through the lenses he noticed the big gap. There was something missing in it all. Any regular photographer would just write it off as their imagination, but Fai's instincts were never wrong. What was it though? There was the cool, roughness of Kurogane, the protector image of Syaoran, and the twisted innocence of Sakura. He just couldn't figure out what to do. He took the picture anyway.

"You know…" Tomoyo's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I think I know what's missing."

--------------------------------

Fai stood in his own dragon battle outfit with everyone else. It wasn't a cloak like Kurogane's, but a Chinese styled outfit, with a high collar and hooks at the side of the body. The edges were framed with a blue, except for the shoulders which were the same blood red as the others.

His own dragon was an icy blue, the dragon slimmer and less jagged than the other two's. The black sleeves came down to his wrists ending in the same icy blue as the dragon adorning his body. It's mouth was closed, as if planning a malicious act against others, making a meticulous plan to cause havoc for the world. The dragon looked a loner, different from its own kind in ways that were not noticable to many. The outfit complimented Fai, not the other way around. He was in control of the dragon. What really stood out was that the icy blue was the same as Fai's eyes, just the same as his meticulous, sharp eyes...

_Now it's perfect._

Click.

------------------------------

Fai looked at the picture he took weeks ago. He had to admit that he looked good, Tomoyo had known exactly what was missing. Sakura sat in a high throne in the middle, her legs crossed, not touching the ground, as if it was not for someone of her status. Her hands were on both armrests of the chair and her expression was stern, her eyes boring into the image across from hers. Syaoran kneeled on the ground before Sakura watching the camera, as if it was Satan himself trying to take away his princess. Kurogane stood at the right of the picture his back to the camera, but head turned, slightly tilted upward to look at the camera with a cool, yet wary expression. And then there was himself, at he left of the picture. His head was tilted slightly downward. The arm that was farthest away from the camera was on his hip, while the other hung down naturally.

It was the perfect picture for the cover of the TIME Magazine. The article was suppose to be about himself entering the Daidouji Corporation, with pictures from past and recent endeavors. On the side note of the article was a little about the three others with him in the picture; Sakura, the "princess" of the corporation, Kurogane the Dragon of kendo, and Syaoran, a young archaeologist and apprentice of Kurogane.

Kurogane was being advertised specifically for the fact that Tomoyo hinted that the dragon theme would have been perfect if Kurogane was going to any competition (that's what she hinted to him). That's why Fai had agreed to the pictures, when normally he would start with casual clothes and practice for first time models. _But these people are different. They don't need the practice, they have the natural talent to pose, be natural, show the perfect emotions, and look good._

-------------------------------

Some where else, Fai wasn't the only one admiring the cover of the magazine. Hands gently clasping the pages the person stared into the depths of Fai's eyes noticing their striking blue color. "Fai D. Flourite..." The name was gently whispered to know one in particular, the words carried off by the wind.

* * *

Soooooo, just who is the mysterious person? (Yeah, I think I could be more obvious, but I don't want to be.) Thankfully, I've got this chapter up, but next week I can't update because I'm writing a Halloween fic. It will be posted on Halloween day (although some might have already read it, when I accidently posted it.) It's an xxxHOLiC fic, so look forward to that! Read and review.  



	8. Inspection

** To Capture Emotion**

**Chapter 7**

**Inspection**

Disclaimer - I don't own Tsubasa or xxxHOLiC.

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan!" Turning around, Tomoyo watched as Fai came up to her in a light jog.

"Fai-san, good morning." She stopped to talk to him.

Smiling at her, he replied. "Good morning, I was wondering if you had information on the people working in your company."

"Why do you need that?" Tomoyo asked, although she already had a good idea why he needed it.

"Well, you know how we're going to publish a monthly magazine on the Daidouji Corporation?" She nodded. "Then you should know that I'm going to be the photographer. I need information on the people, I'm taking photos of, and their pictures in general. I'm in need of something new."

Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow at Fai. "What's wrong with using Sakura-chan?"

Putting his hands up in defense, Fai went on speaking, "Oh no, it's not like that, it's just that I need to take pictures of the new clothing line right? I have Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan wearing the teen fashion, then there is Kurogane with the men's wear, but we have no one with the women's wear. I need to find someone else for the job."

"I understand let me get it for you."

----------------------------

The room was lit with a fluorescent blue, as the only source of life was the computer screen. "Hmmm... Let's see, there is a women named Arashi-san, that might work, huh? Tomoyo put a coment here about her. **If you are going to use this woman, you will have to hire her husband as well. **Her husband? Sorata Arisugawa, ooooo, there is a list of likes and dislikes here. **Likes - I love it when my wife is happy. Dislikes - I hate it when people touch my honey! **Okay... Then I probably can't have her as a model."

"Oh, this person... Primera... chan? Strange, who puts a -chan behind their name on purpose?" Seeing the cute green haired girl in the picture, Fai dismissed the thought of her modeling the women's clothing line that were already designed.

Flashing through the list of pictures, he finally stopped at one picture in particular. Somehow, he couldn't help but think about this person's potential... _But is this type of person really acceptable? It may change the image I've been creating with my pictures, although I admit the first one has done that already. _Most of all the pictures Fai had done, only dealt with "happy" images that would satisfy everyone in the public. The pictures that had any trace amount of other emotion were normally for profiles of people with that atitude, but never for the pictures Fai had.

Grinning, Fai had found another potential model. _I can't let a chance like this pass._

------------------------------

_Hmmmm... Now they work in Section A of the K Building right?_ Fai wandered around in the large buildings of the corporation, wondering where he should go. It was time to take some of the photos, and he needed to ask the people,if they would agree to being models. _I wonder if that person will agree, to being a model? Probably not, although the perfect choice. _Looking at the signs he had finally found his destination.

-------------------------------

"Hey isn't that person..." People looked over to where the famous photographer opened the door to the astronomy room. Here was the section where a lot of the horoscopes and astronomical readings were made. "_Oh my god, do I look okay?" "Can you fix my hair?" "Did he just look at me!" _Whispers erupted from the room, all wondering who Fai was picking to be his model.

"Ah, sorry. Wrong room." And he closed the door and went away.

------------------------------

_That's the person from the cover of the magazine..._ A figure watched as Fai exited the room into the hallway. _It's not my problem or concern._ After the short pause, the figure walked on. The blonde in the hallway was only a distraction to the task at hand.

But Fai was concerned with the person in the hallway, it was the person he was looking for. Walking over he called out, "Watanuki-kun!"

------------------------------

The boy paused to look back at the blonde man walking up to him. "Is there something you need Fai-san?" He asked.

"Ahhhh, so you know my name already? That's good then. Well I wondering if you would-"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm sorry, but whatever concern you have will have to be put on hold. I have a very important meeting to go to, and I cannot be late." The boy turned away from the photographer.

Undeterred Fai walked beside him. "I'll go with you then!"

---------------------------------

Two people walked next to each other. One was had a giant, bright smile on his face, while the other practically had storm clouds over his head.

"Are you going to keep on following me Fai-san?" Watanuki pushed his glasses up hoping the other man would disappear.

"Yup! I need to talk to you, but I understand that you have work too! I can wait for you until you're done." He kept following.

Slowing down his pace he finally came to a stop in front of one of the many doors in the corridor. "It's not my fault if she gets mad at you though..."

"Huh?" Fai was confused by what he meant, but he had no time to think about it as Watanuki opened the door.

"Watanuki, who is that with you?"

-------------------------

Inside was an elegant, traditional Japanese room. There were tapestries hanging from the walls and a smoky, white, vanilla incense filled the room. At the very back were two large chairs, the one at the back had a crown of silk above its cushions. Lying on the extravagant chair was an entrancing woman. As she shifted to a sitting position, her long hair draped over her body, as it covered the dangerous amount of pale skin she was showing at her shoulders.

"Yuuko-san, this is Fai-san. He is our current head of the photography department. Fai-san, meet Yuuko-san. She has been our top of the line doctor in psychology since she has joined the corporation." Watanuki gestured to the people he was talking about.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuuko-san." Fai smiled pleasantly at Yuuko.

"You can call me Yuuko if you wish, Fai." Yuuko spent no time doing formalities.

"_She is a bit rude at times, so please just bear with it." _Watanuki whispered into Fai's ear.

"I heard that Watanuki. Please, sit down while he makes us some tea. He _is_ our "child prodigy" in foreign cuisine. I'm sure that he will at least make something that will not poison us." Yuuko said this while gesturing Fai to sit in the chair in front of her.

"Hey!" Watanuki protested, but despite that, he went to make some tea for the two.

While Fai sat down Yuuko started talking again. "I can't help but wonder why you are here today Fai and especially with Watanuki of all people? I'm very eager to here the reason."

"Well, I haven't actually spoken to Watanuki-kun yet, so I have no option, but to wait until he is done with work."

"He's not going to be done for a while."

"Hmm?"

"Watanuki works with me as my personal assistant."

_More like as a slave._ Watanuki thought silently in his head. "I treat you well for what you owe me Watanuki." Watanuki jumped as Yuuko's voice permeated his thoughts. _How does she do that?_ "Well as a psychologist, I should no the minds of simple creatures Watanuki, now what were we talking about Fai?"

"Well, I'd love it if Watanuki-kun could come into the room, so I could talk to him." Fai put up an innocent smile.

"But Fai, I know that you want to talk to me as well, so how about you discuss that deal about me first, and then you can tell your plans to Watanuki later." Looking at Fai's surprised face she replied, "I'm a psychologist, it is easy to tell your thoughts right now, when you're acting innocent Fai."

----------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo looked up from her desk to see Fai opening her door.

"Good afternoon Fai-san, did you find the information you needed?"

"Yes, and I have found two other models."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAA! I bet the first unknown figure you guys thought it was Yuuko right? Well, you can't have Yuuko, without meeting Watanuki first. But it has been a long 7 chapters, and finally Yuuko arrives into the story! I know this is the part you have been waiting for! SO read and review for the continuation of this story! 


	9. Unknown Intentions

**To Capture Emotion**

**Chapter 8**

**Unknown Intentions**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from CLAMP or anything else.

----------------------------

* * *

---------------------------- 

Watanuki was angry at Yuuko.

That was a normal occurence, but today Watanuki was very angry at Yuuko.

Correction, even that is a normal occurence. Watanuki was very, very, very angry at Yuuko.

...Today, Watanuki was so angry he thought that he should have stopped doing Yuuko's orders, just to rebel against her.

--Deadly Pause--

...Or maybe not.

The point was that Watanuki was mad at Yuuko for making him do this modeling buisness. In the past, he could only thing of the unspeakable horrors of having to dress up for Yuuko. He could never look at cat's the same way ever again.

"Well, at least I don't have to pose or anything." Watanuki mumbled, as he kept on continuing with his baking.

------------------------

-------------------------

----------------------

-------------------

----------------------

"Watanuki-kun is doing rather well in front of the camera, isn't he?" Fai said, while taking pictures of the dark haired boy. "Normally, people get nervous in front of the camera. He's acting like he always would." Fai looked over to Tomoyo, who was watching Watanuki make a cake.

"Yes, he has extraordinary talent. Watanuki is the type of person that when it comes to cooking, he would never let anything other than cooking distract his thoughts." Tomoyo smiled. "That's why I recruited him for Daidouji Corp. I remember the first time I had tasted his cooking, it was wonderous. I still feel so lucky today that we could have such a prodigy like him."

"Hmmm, that always makes me wonder how you do it Tomoyo-chan" Fai said, as he kept on taking pictures.

"Do what Fai-san?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

"How you have all these people in your company, it's no wonder why Daidouji Corp, is one of the top businesses in Japan. I find it quite extraordinary that you convinced so many talented people to come into this company. It must have been hard; I mean Kurorin, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Watanuki-kun, Yuuko... It's all amazing." While Fai talked on, Tomoyo showed no change of emotion, only keeping a smile on her face. "Well, actually, since _you are_ the next heir, it shouldn't be so much of a surprise, right?" Fai stopped taking pictures, as Watanuki finished his cake. "I wonder... Just how do you do it?"

Tomoyo kept smiling and her only reply was, "That's a secret."

------------------

--------------------

------------------

--------------------

-------------------

"Watanuki-kun!" Wiping his brow, he turned around from his finished cake to the voice calling out to him. "Hi this Kumiko Aoki! You can call me Kumi-chan! I am here to interview you for the company magazine that is being published!" She smiled enthusiastically, at her new job as a reporter.

"So let's get this interview started! What may I ask, is that fabulous cake behind you?" She gestured to the cake on the counter.

Watanuki started to explain, "Well, this cake is a milk chocolate, ganache cake with strawberries."

She stared closely at the cake, "Ah, I could tell it was chocolate, but what makes it 'ganache'?"

"Ganache means a cream, filling, or topping. Essentially it means that the cake is chocolate, while the filling, and the top layer of frosting is a thick chocolate cream. The strawberries are just decorations. As you can see, I put a very thick layer of the ganache on, to fit the strawberries on. On the sides are strawberries cut in half, placed into the chocolate. On the top the strawberries are also cut in half, to form layers of strawberries in a large flower." Watanuki gestured to each part of the cake, with his explanation.

"Wow! So is this cake really hard to make? You made it look so beautiful!" Kumi jotted down some os the details of what Watanuki said, for the article.

"Actually the cake itself is quite simple, and I would say the decorations aren't very hard either. The most important thing in this cake is the chocolate."

"The chocolate?"

"Yes, the chocolate is used in the cake, so it must have a solid, not-to-sweet flavor. The chocolate for the ganache, should be sweet, rich, and thick so that the strawberries are held in place and so is contrasts with the cake. It's very essential, or the cake will be rather plain." Watanuki started to take a knife and slicing the cake. He handed a slice to Kumi.

"Ah! It's delicious! Well, after your done serving why don't we sit down to talk about your job here at Daidouji Corp."

Watanuki sighed, and thought, _I highly doubt anyone's going to get any cake besides you and another person..._

-------------------------------

-----------------------------

-----------------------

----------------------

--------------------------------

"It's sooooooo good." Yuuko sighed in delight, as she sampled the cake Watanuki baked. "I am just _so _glad he gave me this whole cake willingly!" She looked fondly at the rather large chocolate cake on the table. "It's amazing I don't have to blackmail him now to give me cake."

-------------------------------

-----------------------

------------------------

-------------------------

------------------------------

Watanuki sat in a chair opposed to Kumi, as she set up a tap recorder. "You don't mind if I use this do you Watanuki-kun?" She gestured to the recorder.

"Not at all."

"Let's get started then!"

"Watanuki-kun what started your career as a chef?"

Watanuki didn't need any time to think about it before he replied with a simple answer, "When I started working for Daidouji Corporations."

"So, it's all thanks to the company that your famous now?"

"Yes." Watanuki didn't spare any emotion for the conversation.

"It must have been amazing, to have been working for such a big company at a young age. You joined two years ago I believe, when you were 17?"

"I have been working for two years now, but I don't think that working for the company is that great." Watanuki pushed up his glasses, wishing that the interview would soon end. _All these questions are pointless, if it wasn't for the fact that is was required for us, then I would have not done anything, _Watanuki thought.

"Eh? Then why did you join Watanuki-kun?"

"Well, you see I was convinced by Tomoyo-san to come and work for the company."

"Woah, then you were scouted by the Daidouji heiress herself! That is amazing."

Pausing, Watanuki looked over at the side pristine white walls of the room, thinking silently, while Kumi scribbled some of the important facts down. _That is strange, it did seem like Tomyo-san scouted me... But how could she have known about me? It's impossible. _He thought to himself. But what came out of his mouth next disagreed with that last thought. "Kumi-san,"

"You can call me Kumi-chan."

"I believe that Tomoyo-san is a very intelligent person. When she came to the store I was working at, she had requested a personal meeting with Yuuko-san. She acted formal, as if a customer, but in fact, I do think that they had already known each other before hand. It was strange, because Tomyo-san had come at noon, when everyone in the shop eats lunch. Normally, a person would come back later, or could plan a meeting sometime that would not disturb a store manager, but Tomyo-san did. I always make the meals, so when she stayed for lunch, she had tried some of my cuisine and enjoyed it. Tomyo-san asked me to be in the company; I agreed and the rest is already known."

"That is SO cool! I have to write all of that down! Let me listen to that again." Kumi, took the tape recorder an rewinded to listen again. But by that time, Watanuki was already in his own thoughts.

_Well, it could have been a coincidence right? I mean, Tomoyo-san must have been busy and the only time she could come was at lunch. Plus she knows Yuuko-san, that should make everything less suspicious, because Yuuko-san is such a revered psycologist. I believe that at the time the Daidouji Corporation was expanding it's fields in medical study at that time, so it shouldn't have been any surprise to go to Yuuko-san. _Watanuki's mind flashed back to that ever so knowing smile of Tomoyo's. _Still the situation was strange._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

_A 17 year old Watanuki was sweeping the front of the store when a shrill voice called out to him. "Hey Watanuki-chan!" Come in here and make us lunch, it's already 12!"_

_"I'm coming, don't rush me!" He yelled back in frustration, over being tormented by the young, but rather intelligent helpers of Yuuko: Maru and Moro. Watanuki stalked back into the store, but not before noticing a long haired girl in a school outfit staring into the store._

_------------------------_

_---------------------------_

_---------------------------_

_------------------------ _

_----------------------_

_"Watanuki! Are you done yet? "Both Maru and Moro called into the kitchen at the same time._

_"Almost! Be patient!." Watanuki yelled back at them, while they scampered off giggling about how grumpy Watanuki was everyday. _

_Keeping to his cooking, he put the finishing touches on his meal. Watching his hands, he meticulously put small touches of garnish or decoration here and there to make it look perfect. With experienced hands, Watanuki balanced the trays of food, while carrying the trays to the dining table in the building, he noticed that the same girl was there too._

_Yuuko noticed his surprise and said, "This girl is going to join us for lunch today Watanuki. I hope you have prepared enough for one more person."_

_"Yes I did." Watanuki replied obidiently. Normally he would stay quiet and polite in front of patients and customers, but he couldn't help, but stare at the girl. **She must still be in junior high, with that uniform. I'd recognize that uniform anywhere, that uniform are for the elite of this age. Normally, al the kids there are on part scholarships, because it attracts so many talented people. **Watanuki couldn't help, but think. **The thing is, why is she here? She's younger than me, yet is associating with Yuuko-san as if they are acquaintances.** Watanuki quickly glanced at Yuuko. **By the way Yuuko is acting, she doesn't seem o be a patient from the past, or a customer.**_

_"So, Tomoyo-chan, what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? You must be busy with school, and the buissness at the corporation." Yuuko asked. **Holy... **Watanuki eyes grew wide, while setting out the last food. **This girl is the heir to Daidouji Corporation, Tomoyo Daidouji! **Watanuki stared at the dark-purple haired girl next to him as he sat down at the table with everyone else._

_"I wanted to visit and see how you were doing. Are in good health?" Tomoyo politely asked, while at the same time set a napkin on her lap._

_"Yes, I am doing perfectly fine." Yuuko watched the young girl. Watanuki was surprised at what simple conversations the two were having. **My boss, Yuuko-san and the heir to probably Japan's largest industrial company...** **What has the world come to... I can imagine Yuuko-san now with power bigger than Daidouji Corp. **He sat dazed in his seat, by the picture of Yuuko ruling all of Japan, or even the world from her throne! Watanuki was woken out of his nightmare, when Tomoyo presented an interesting conversation topic to him._

_"You are Watanuki-san, am I correct." She asked._

_"Yes, I am Kimihiro Watanuki, it's a pleasure to meet you Tomoyo-san." He replied._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you two Watanuki-san. I must admit that the food you have made is quite a masterpiece. Spring rolls as an appetizer, lemon chicken over wild rice as a main course, and fresh fruit tarts as dessert, not to mention that the cocktails you have made are such a nice color." Tomoyo smiled at Watanuki, after complimenting his cooking abilities._

_"Thank you, but I'm not really as talented as you say Tomoyo-san. The spring rolls were simple, I used normal ingredients such as bean sprouts, black mushrooms, bamboo shoots, soy sauce, rice rolls, as the wrappers. Lemon chicken is a very common main dish, and it known to go over wild rice the best. Fruit tarts are some of the easiest desserts to make, the only thing you have to bake is the crust, and the cocktails are just juice. I did nothing out of the ordinary." _

_Despite Watanuki and his words, Tomoyo pressed on. "But the spring rolls are so crunchy after being fried, but they are not greasy at all. The lemon chicken tastes tart throughout the whole entire meat, while the rice is sweeter. The fruit tarts are so nice and light, yet they are not overly sweet with sugar. The cocktail is a beautiful color, and the two separating lines make it exotic. Could you tell me how you did this?" _

_**This girl is rather sharp to notice these things. **Watanuki thought, but he replied all the same. "The spring rolls are like that, because I had basted the outside with egg, but baked them instead of frying them. The chicken is tart, because I soaked the meat first in the juice from the rinds before letting it dry, and cooking it. The wild rice, I added the lemon juice to instead. For the fruit tarts I used milk, with sugar to make a cream and the fruit I only glazed with a semi-sweet fruit gelatin instead of sugar or honey. The cocktail is called a Light Seabreeze, containing 4 shots of cranberry juice and 2 shots grapefruit juice. I shook these together, before placing them in the glasses. The cranberry juice naturally sank to the bottom of the glass, creating the layer of pale peach and pink red you see here. It is actually quite simple really." _

_Tomoyo and Watanuki, kept on talking about the finer aspects of cooking. Tomoyo complimented, while Watanuki humbled himself. But throughout the whole thing, Yuuko was only watching with a small smirk on her face._

**End Flashback**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watanuki's face was screwed up in concentration, remembering the thought from a couple of years ago, when Tomoyo and him had first met. Now that he thought about it, Yuuko didn't utter a single word through the whole conversation. Not only that, she seemed to expect this type of reaction from Tomoyo, and himself. It was complicated, but Tomoyo had somehow played a part in the meeting, as well. An heir of a large company, just "visiting" an old friend, and ending up hiring a chef marked up later as a prodigy? That was all too much of a coincidence. _I'm sure I can find some more clues later. _Watanuki sighed infrustration as he tried to relax. _Yuuko-san is going to be interviewed later. I can find out more about this at her turn._

_--------------------------------- _

* * *

-----------------------------

There is not much of Yuuko, although she appeared already, but she will show up a lot more in the next few chapters! So, just what is this mysterious relationship Tomoyo has with everyone? What will happen now that Yuuko and Watanuki and models? Just when is this fic ever going to get to the Fai/Yuuko goodness??!??!

IF YOU ARE WAITING FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER, PLEASE READ THIS: Well, due to Thanksgiving, I won't be able to do another chapter. Next week, I'll be away at another's house, and pobably won't be able to update. I'll try to do a Thanksgiving fic though.

Well, read, review, add comments, and the chapters will keep on coming.


	10. Coming Out

**To Capture Emotion**

**Chapter 9**

**Coming Out**

Disclaimer – I don't own these type of things.

* * *

T

O

-

C

A

P

T

U

R

E

-

E

M

O

T

I

O

N

* * *

"That's so clever of you Yuuko-san!"

_WHAT IS THIS!_ Watanuki screamed in his head. _Yuuko-san isn't saying anything! Just stupid things, to not make her go into specifics!_

"Ah, Kumi-chan, your hairstyle is so cute. I love the way you parted it, and put slight curls on the end." Yuuko, complimented.

"Why thank you! I'm glad you noticed! You really are quite perspective!" Kumi laughed in happiness.

"I am a psychologist. It is expected of me." Yuuko smiled.

"Well, let's continue with the interview." Flipping through the powder pink notebook, she looked through her notes on what she had already asked. "This is a universal question, but why and how did you join the company?"

"Well, it's how Watanuki-kun said." _Watanuki-kun? _His eye was twitching, as he thought, _This is such a big act she's putting on. Unfortunately, or fortunately enough, no one else knows that…. But lying to a reporter, not having accurate information on herself in a public magazine, and keeping a good image could be considered normal of her, though. _"Tomoyo-chan, happens to be a family friend and decided to visit me. That's when we came to the conclusion, that maybe I should join the company. It would be a good chance for the both of us. That's why I asked Watanuki-kun to join too. He needed an outlet for his talents, it would be a waste if he didn't do anything big with them,"

"Wow! You're so caring and nice Yuuko-san! And this is the end of the interview, thank you for your cooperation Yuuko-san!" And with that the interview ended.

------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-----------------

"What was that! She's crazy!" Watanuki kept on ranting on and on about the ridiculous interview.

"I have to agree, you didn't get much information out of that interview, did you Watanuki-kun?"

"Huh!" Watanuki jumped.

"_Good Morning!_" Fai, exclaimed in English. "So, that's what you were doing. You kept on grumbling during the interview. I was wondering what you were doing, with the strangling movements you had."

"Seriously?" Watanuki sighed in frustration.

"Well, you still have another chance, Tomoyo-chan's interview is coming up. You can find any facts you need there." Fai said.

"Another chance!" Renewed, Watanuki made sure that Tomoyo's interview was on his to-do list.

-------------------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

------------------------

"I'm not the heir right now, but hopefully I can in the future."

"What do you mean Tomoyo-chan! Right now, you are the leader of the whole company!" Kumi exclaimed. Making rather elaborate gestures with her arms, she continued on. "You have hired the best of the best for your company! It's no wonder, if you become the CEO!"

"Thank you. You are flattering me so." Tomoyo smiled at Kumi.

….And sometime later, this interview ended too.

------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

--------------------

"I must strangle someone today….." Watanuki's fingers twitched, as if waiting for a victim to walk by and be his sacrifice.

"That isn't very nice Watanuki-kun."

"Hwa!!!!" Watanuki jumped in surprise again. "Fai-san! Stop surprising me like that!"

"Ah, sorry about that Watanuki-kun. It's just so fun to knock other's out of concentration. Especially when it's so trivial, like what you were thinking." Fai smiled cattily.

"I'll remember that when you're doing work." Watanuki grumbled out. Staring at him with irratated eyes, he asked a very important question: "When do you ever work anyway?"

"Whenever I want to!" He smiled, and said discreetly, "it's whenever I want to make you model and dress you up in aaaannny clothes I want, because a certain person gave me permission to do so….."

"What do you mean by that?" Watanuki sputtered out.

"Ask your boss." Fai said. _My boss? Tomoyo-san wouldn't do that. _His mind flashed back to the interview and day he met her. _Wait, she schemes rather well. I can put her down as suspicious. _Seeing the smoke come out of Watanuki's head Fai continued on, "the other one Watanuki."

--Bling-- A light light up above his head. "YUUKO-SAN DID?"

-----------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

------------------------

"Yuuuuuko-saaaaan!" Watanuki desperately tried to get to their shared office faster. He was carrying a box and some other random items, while running top speed. It did not help his conscious remembering what Fai said. _"Whenever I want to!" He smiled, and said discreetly, "it's whenever I want to make you model and dress you up in aaaannny clothes I want, because a certain person gave me permission to do so….." _This made Watanuki shudder. _Fai-san couldn't possibly be….._ Watanuki started the thought but couldn't finish it. The very idea of it made him feel nauseous. He tried to stop the possibility in his head, but the reason piled in his mind. _Well, for one thing, Fai-san seems so polite, especially to Sakura-san….but, he is **only** **nice** to her. Not to mentions the fact that he doesn't mind getting along with Kurogane-san. Ugh, poor Kurogane-san, having to be around Fai-san. WAIT! That's only if I'm correct. Please don't let me be correct…._

Jump. Leap. Spin. Yell at the people in front of him to get out of the way. Fling open door in a dramatic way. Gasp out:

"Yuuko-san, did you give Fai-san permission to make us model whenever, and whatever he wants?"

Yuuko, who was relaxing on the coach, undeterred by Watanuki's dramatic entrance said "Maybe, I don't quite remember anymore."

"Also, I brought you sake and snacks for you." Watanuki presented the box to her.

Yuuko took the box happily from his hands. "Hmmm, I think he did." Watanuki sighed in relief. "I think he said that he wanted to 'Make sure everything was ready, and that he would like to have permission to schedule the pictures to his time table and to pick out the clothes, because he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.'" Watanuki froze.

In his mind he thought:

_NOOOO! It can't be! But, but I know now and have to prepare myself for it. __FAI-SAN IS A SCHEMER LIKE YUUKO-SAN!_

* * *

T

O

-

C

A

P

T

U

R

E

-

E

M

O

T

I

O

N

* * *

Author Note: Yeah I know really short, and really late. I'm sorry, I just totally lost my drive for some reason. And I know a lot of you wanted to see the modeling part soon, but unfortunately, my plot is rather big for the modeling so the chapter would have taken a little bit longer. (More like a gazilion pages. I think I'm going to have to break it up into smaller pieces, the modeling chappie.) But I think I can have another chappie up by next Friday, that has to do a little bit more about the modeling and Tomoyo and Kurogane's secret past. Don't be surprised that I leave you with another cliff hanger!

Please Read and Review!


	11. Revealing Half the Cards

**To Capture Emotion**

**Chapter 10**

**Revealing Half the Cards**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything that could make me famous or appreciated.

* * *

T

O

-

C

A

P

T

U

R

E

-

E

M

O

T

I

O

N

* * *

_Huh, this is actually not what I expected. _At least that's what Watanui thought, as he stared suspiciously at all the passerby's in the studio. Everything looked normal despite what he thought may happen, because of Fai's "evil schemes". There were only normal people doing normal things.

A sudden voice spoke out of the blue, "This is just like how I imagined it." Watanuki jumped in surprise.

"Yuuko-san?"

Yuuko pushed him forward. "Well, let"s get going, shall we?"

------------------------------

T

S

U

B

A

S

A

------------------------

When they met up with Fai, he imediately lead the two through racks of clothing, while explaining what they were going to do. "I'm sure you can already grasp the basics of modeling. There is posing and dressing up, and people take pictures of it, so where I"m going to explain it in detail. To me, it"s a deep art, rather abstract, but very simple, although my explaination may be a bit complicated. Simply put, itâ€™s creating the emotion and theme of the picture. Every simle, every movement you do, should exult feelings, emotions, and the essence of it."

Watanuki blanched slightly. "Uh, Fai-san? What's "it"?"

Fai winked at him. "It's anything."

"….That doesn't explain anything."

"No it doesn't."

"….."

Fai laughed. "I take pictures for a lot of things Watanuki-kun; not only for models, but for scenes in newspapers, magazines, sport teams, a whole of things. And every single job needs to capture a different image. The same with models, they have the job wearing a certain pose or expression to accent the right thoughts, to those who are suppose to see it."

"Wow, you job is so interesting Fai." Yuuko smiled at him. "So, your main job is to capture emotion?"

"You catch on quickly Yuuko." Fai said, smiling back at her. He then turned to one of the racks to pull out their outfits. "Ah! Here we go. Your outfits for today."

----------------------

T

S

U

B

A

S

A

------------------------

Watanuki stared at the outfits. All Yuuko did was smirk. Fai was still smiling at them, while holding them up. Then Watanuki took his glasses, checked to see if they were broken then put them on again. No change. The other two were still smiling. He took his glasses off again, to wipe them off. Still no change. It wasn't his imagination.

"These are our outfits?" He said weakly.

He couldn't say that they were horrible (not even close to that), it was something else. They were made of fine quality cloth; the stitching done very well, a lot of effort was out into it. It's just that they were so…

"This waiter out is for you Watanuki! And this spring dress is for you, Yuuko!"

…Accurate. That was the word. Watanuki could see it now, him in a waiter outfit serving Yuuko. He couldn't believe how accurate the designers were, they pinned down **exactly** what types the two of them were.

Fai handed them the outfits. "The Daidouji Corporation happens to be expanding over into other countries in Europe. Mainly France, so a lot of our spring line is based on French styled theme. Watanuki-kun's is a traditional black and white cafa waiter's outfit; while Yuuko's is a classy but casual lavender spring dress. Yuuko, you'll also have some accessories to go with it, one sec," he began pulling them out, "Now we can begin!"

--------------------

T

S

U

B

A

S

A

-------------------

Knock-knock.

Watanuki looked toward the door of the changing to see Fai walk in.

"It looks good on you Watanuki-kun." Fai complimented.

"Thank you." Watanuki replied, he went back to fixing his bow in front of the mirror. In the reflection, he could see Fai, just standing in th doorway. "Do you need something?" He asked politely.

"Not really, I wanted to say a sort of good luck, but you seem rather calm about all of this."

"I see."

Watanuki kept adjusting his outfit, while Fai stood by the doorway. There was only silence, until Fai started to speak.

"Yuuko is an interesting person isn't she." Fai stated.

"How so, Fai-san?" Watanuki asked, although he knew about Yuuko's personality himself.

"I was thinking. I mean, the big, boring speech about photography was turned into a simple three words." He chuckled. "It'll be so much easier to answer others when they ask, 'What exactly does a photographer do?' Now I can just answer: to capture emotion." There was a pause before he continued. "I'll see you outside then!"

Watanuki was left alone once more, left with his own thoughts. Most asking, _what was that?_

----------------------

T

S

U

B

A

S

A

---------------------

The three were outside after they were finished. Outside the building, that is.

"Fai-san, why are we taking pictures outside? It's in public, and there are people, and cars, and people in cars," Watanuki pointed at the slight traffic the scene was causing, "people passing by, and people, and more people, and if you hadn't noticed, there are a lot of people." Before Fai opened his mouth, Watanuki started talking again, "and there are so many people, the whole road next to us, is jammed because they are staring." Indeed it was true, the road next to them happened to be having a jam, not to mention people pointing from there cars.

But all Fai did was put an arm around Watanuki's shoulder, and in a grand splendor, indicated the trees and gardens in front of them. Then he said, "Why, for the environment! French cafes always have tables set outside, and some of the best views are from the tables of a cafe! Not to mention the beautiful flowers we have in our gardens, they will do excellently for our spring theme. Look, they're setting up table now!

Fai continued to speak, as they walked over to the cameras. "What you're going to do is simple; you two are going to play out a scene. Call it acting if you will. Yuuko's going to be a normal costumer of this cafe, and Watanuki-kun the waiter. She comes, she sits, she orders, he gets the order, bring the food, and she eats. While you do this, we'll be taking pictures. This is so we get a natural feeling, instead of a person posing. Any more pictures we need will be handled afterward."

Watanuki scowled, as he looked around. "Wait, where are Sakura-san, Syaoran-san, and Kurogane-san? I thought they were also going to model with us." Now that he noticed, he didn't see them at all.

"About that," Fai started apologetically, "I can't seem to find Kurogane, and Sakura-chan seems to have caught a strange illness. Syaoran-kun is tending over her, as we speak. You two will have to model most of the clothes instead." He explained. "Putting that aside let's get started."

--------------------------

T

S

U

B

A

S

A

---------------------

It really was as simple as Fai said. All they had to do was put on a mask and act (although in the back of Watanuki's mind, he thought it was another day of "helping" Yuuko).

In front of the camera, it was like they were another person. Yuuko smiled beautifully, at first a tender smile of greeting to Watanuki, who bowed politely at her and led her to a table. Next it was Watanuki the gentleman, puling out her seat for Yuuko, before taking her order. Yuuko pulled a cute little face, as if contemplating what to get. And when she ordered Watanuki pulled a classic roguish smile, before saying, "You have wonderful taste Mademoiselle". Watanuki went out to get the prepared tray of food. He presented the tray with a flourish, as Yuuko put on a delighted face. She ate the Napoleon cake and black coffee contentedly.

"Amazing." Fai couldn't help but say it aloud.

-----------------------

T

S

U

B

A

S

A

-------------------------

Watanuki sighed in relief, thinking about the photography session. _That wasn't so bad. Napoleon cakeand black coffee is a strange combination. I'm very glad it's over. _He finished his thought as he walked in the silence of the hallway. As he neared a corner, he heard low murmurs of voices and stopped.

"…experience, Fai."

"Did you enjoy it Yuuko?"

"Indeed I did."

_So Yuuko-san and Fai-san are still here? _Watanuki thought. _But what are they talking about?_ He stayed at the corner, controlling his breath to make the least amount of sound possible.

"You made the experience as enjoyable as possible. I'm grateful for it."

"No, It wasn't just me; you have to thank the other studio members too. And you probably enjoyed it, because modeling a natural part of you."

"A part of me? Whatever could you mean, Fai?"

"I'm just saying that you have this unique charisma that makes you perfect for modeling. How you came upon this talent is a mystery to me, Yuuko."

"If you're talking about charisma and talent, I am not the only one. You have amazing skills in many areas, it's fortunate that out came back to Japan to work. I wonder what fate brought you back to Japan?

"You want to know? Wellllll, it's a secret."

"That's not nice. Maybe I'll share my past, if you share yours."

"Who knows, that time may come soon."

After, two sets of footsteps echoed in the hallway, traveling in separate directions. The soft beats upon the ground slowly diminishing.

Watanuki was left to the emptiness of the hallway. He couldn't help but think once more, _What was that_?

------------------------------

T

S

U

B

A

S

A

---------------------------

"Watanuki welcome back." Yuuko greeted him as he walked into their office. "I had fun today."

"Of course YOU would have fun! All you had to do was walk, sit, and leave! They made ME walk with the tray until I got it right! The after that we had to do it again, since they didn't get the right pictures! Plus you got cake! I was miserable." Watanuki finished off, screaming out his frustration.

"Mm, that cake was delicious."

After that comment from Yuuko, Watanuki stalked over to the couch near the window and sat there. While he sat there, he steamed and became even more frustrated in the silence of the office.

Tick, tick.

An imaginary clock seemed to tick in Watanuki's head, as the silence was devastating to him. After the first couple minutes of silence, he got up, and began to pace back and forth.

Step, step, step. Stop. Think. Turn.

Unfortunately, that didn't help very much to ease the silence and anger in his mind. _Is there nothing that will work?_ He didnâ€™t like spending his days being stressed out. _There's only one other thing to do!"_

WHAM. WHAM. WHAM.

"Watanuki, you do realize that it can disturb the other people on the other side of the wall. Not to mention you're losing many of the precious brain cells you have." Yuuko said, watching Watanuki slam his head against the wall.

"Oh shut up! You're not helping me at all, so I'll do what I want." WHAM. WHAM. He continued on.

"What do you need help in?" She asked amused.

WHAM. "I'm trying to-" WHAM "-calm myself-" WHAM "-down, so that I-" WHAM "-don't-" WHAM "-kill-" WHAM WHAM "EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN BUILDING!"

"All you had to do was ask."

"Huh?" Watanuki looked back to where Yuuko was, confused about her comment. She wasn't there, as he was suddenly pushed back against the wall. Yuuko appeared before him.

"I guess that you still don't have control over yourself still." Yuuko said, her gleaming eyes staring deeply into his.

"Yuuko-san?" That was all Watanuki could manage. His voice was hushed, as he tried not move, not sure what Yuuko was doing.

"Well, it seems like you still need my help. I know you that rely on me, but I thought you were getting better. Hmmm." She smiled pleasantly at him, before placing a cool hand against his cheek.

"Th, that's no-not true…." Watanuki averted his eyes downward. He could feel the cool hand again his hot skin, all too clearly. But then the cold turned his skin numb, although a throbbing pain was felt in the back of his head. He glanced back up. Yuuko's face was still close to his, still in that same smile. Although she might have not been breathing hard enough for him to notice, Watanuki could feel the fact that his own shallow breath was enough to reach Yuuko's lips. He had to close his eyes, his head was spinning and nothing made sense anymore.

"What's wrong Watanuki?" The voice sprang out from a view of darkness, Yuuko was clearly amused. "Oh dear, I'll have to fix this, won't I?"

Watanuki could feel both Yuuko's hands cupping his face, as that nonexistent warmth came to his lips, in a feather light caress, and he could feel himself reacting too as he-

"Meow?"

"HOLY SHIT!"

-----------------------

T

S

U

B

A

S

A

----------------------

"Ngggh What the hell was that!" Watanuki opened his eyes only to see himself in a blurred room of darkness. _It was all a dream? That was one hell of a dream. I thought I stopped having such realistic dreams like these! _ He groped for his glasses on the table stand. The clock on his bedside read 3:42 AM.

"Wait, then what was that!" He asked aloud.

"Meow?"

He looked at his lap. "Oh." On his lap was a soft black cat, with the brightest magenta eyes imaginable. "Hey Mokona."

"Mew." The cat, known as Mokona, meowed in satisfaction. It was as if the creature knew what he was talking about- _Wait, Mokona does._

"I forgot that I was taking care of Mokona for Yuuko-san." At the thought of Yuuko, he paused as the images from the dream flushed into his mind. He moaned in annoyance. _No need to tell her about the dream anyway, I'm tired from all of this._

He slumped back into his bed, and fell into a restless sleep. But there were no dreams of any sort this time.

---------------------

T

S

U

B

A

S

A

--------------------

"Oy! Watanuki-kun!" Watanuki did not have such a great night, that dream plagued him for the rest of the night. He didn't as much sleep as he had hoped for. And here was Fai, the REAL Fai, coming to talk to him.

Fai caught up to him. "Hey Watanuki, I was wondering if you could-"

"Make cake as a prop for the pictures, right?" He replied, swiftly cutting Fai off.

"Wow!" Fai smiled. "Right on target! I was hoping you could make a lot, because I wanted to eat with everyone-"

"You want to have a picnic outside, in the gardens." Watanuki finished.

"Right again! How do you do that Watanuki-kun?" Fai was impressed; Watanuki was truly a good helper for Yuuko, in his eyes.

"If I tell you, if you tell me something about yourself." Watanuki shot at him.

Fai put his hands up I defense. "Okay, okay, keep your specials skills a secret. I'll just have to keep mine a secret too."

"You do that." Watanuki mumbled before walking away, distraught at the dream.

* * *

T

O

-

C

A

P

T

U

R

E

-

E

M

O

T

I

O

N

* * *

Yeah, that was the chapter. I know you guys wanted modeling, so here it is! (Just that it's not the real thing.) Everyone seems to busy though. It's hard to get this chapter written and then edited. And if I put it up, I don't think many people will read it, because of finals, or other important events. But I'm rather proud of this chapter, I wrote some yuuwaku action in, that I could never do for my one shots. Hopefully, this will satisfy kiseki gurl, until I can start writing fluff. But you'll see the importance of it all soon enough!

Read and Review!


End file.
